Sylvain/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Garreg Mach Monastery *First conversation **Female Byleth *** "Well, well! It must be my lucky day today, being approached by such a beauty. I'm Sylvain Jose Gautier. Feel free to say hi whenever you like." **Male Byleth *** "Hey there. Are you the mercenary who saved His Highness? It's an honor to meet you. I'm Sylvain Jose Gautier. Feel free to say hi whenever you like." *Second conversation ** "Well, there's Dorothea, Hilda, and Mercedes. Lady Rhea's quite the beauty too. And I must admit, I've even checked out Professor Manuela once or twice. You know, Professor, I think I'm going to like it at the Officer's Academy. There are beautiful girls as far as the eye can see... *Share a Bite quest ** "If I have to eat in that filthy dining hall, I prefer to invite a cute girl to dine with me. Beforehand, I'll find out her favorite foods so I can order them. She's happy, I'm happy. I haven't missed a move! Pretty great, huh?" ** "Heh, so you're getting right to it! I'm impressed to find someone who's more proactive than I am. Nice going, Professor. All right, then. Next time will be my turn!" (quest completed) Students of the Blue Lions Three Houses (Chapter)/Script The Mock Battle Three Houses (Chapter)/Script White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery Garreg Mach Monastery Blue Lions/Sylvain recruited * "Our first assignment is to take out some bandits? Did anyone tell Lady Rhea that people's lives are at stake? I lost my own brother to bandits......Is something someone has said at some point, I'm sure. OK. Not my finest attempt at humor." Not recruited * "Professor, you're the one taking out the bandits? Heh, that's one way to start your career at the academy. I didn't expect they'd order us to risk our lives here. Seems a bit extreme, doesn't it?" A True Battle Familiar Scenery/Script Red Canyon Dominance (Mission) * "I had to do it. Don't hate me, please." (first kill) White Clouds Chapter 3: Mutiny in the Mist Garreg Mach Monastery * First conversation ** Sylvain: Professor, have you seen Felix around? I swear, as soon as you take your eyes off him -poof- he's gone. ** Byleth: *** Choice 1: I saw him at the training ground. (raises support with Sylvain) *** Choice 2: I saw him at the dining hall. ** Sylvain: *** Choice 1 response: Ah, of course he's there. Sorry for bothering you, Professor. Thanks! *** Choice 2 response: Ah, right, it is meal time. Sorry for bothering you, Professor. Thanks! * Second conversation ** "Don't you love looking after horses? I do. They repay your absolute love and trust with the same. I wish girls were so easy to deal with..." White Clouds Chapter 4: The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth Garreg Mach Monastery * "No classes on a festival day! I thought I'd get to spend all day relaxing in the company of some lovely ladies, but now this mess has happened. Hey, Professor, I know there's talk of an assassination attempt, but do you really think they'll do it on the day of the Rite of Rebirth. I feel like security would be looser some other time. Is there some reason why it has to happen on that day?" White Clouds Chapter 5: Tower of Black Winds Garreg Mach Monastery * "I can't believe my own brother is the leader of the bandits. House Gautier is my true home...and his. Please, Professor. He really is one of the worst people I've ever known, but we still... We share the same blood. We're still family. The Gautier Inheritance (Mission) * "Don't hold back for my sake. My brother is going to pay for everything he's done." (mission start) * Vs. Miklan ** Miklan: Why have you come, you Crest-bearing fool? ** Sylvain: I'm here for the Lance of Ruin, Miklan. Hand it over. I don't want to humiliate you, but I will. ** Miklan: Hmph! Hurry up and die already. If not for you... If it hadn't been for you... ** Sylvain: Shut up! I'm so tired of hearing that. You've always blamed me for something that isn't my fault. ** Miklan: So you think you can take the lance from me, huh? I'll kill you... I'll kill every last one of you! * "What the-Miklan?! Is that you?!" (battle start, after Miklan's transformation into the Black Beast) * "What is that?! It's like watching a bad dream come to life." (Vs. Black Beast) * "Miklan...my brother..." (after Black Beast is defeated) White Clouds Chapter 6: Rumors of a Reaper Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: Ow! Ingrid just about slapped the teeth out of my head. All I did was suggest that Flayn might've eloped... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Quite an insensitive joke. ** Choice 2: Is that a possibility? (raises support with Sylvain) * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Insensitive? I was just exploring possibilities! ** Choice 2 response: I don't know. I was just suggesting things, then suddenly I was seeing stars and Ingrid was yelling at me. White Clouds Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: After all, the ladies love nothing more than a winner. And around here, there's no bigger game. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That's the wrong reason to compete. ** Choice 2: I'm sure they do. (raises support with Sylvain) * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Everyone has their own reason to fight. At least I'm honest about mine. ** Choice 2 response: I knew you'd understand, Professor. The Forgotten (Paralogue) * Pre-mission cutscene ** Sylvain: *** Female Byleth: Hey, Professor. You're looking lovely as ever. *** Male Byleth: Hey, Professor. How's life treating ya? ** Sylvain: Are you working today? You gotta take a day sometime. Get out in the world and have some fun. ** Byleth: *** Choice 1: That's not a bad idea. *** Choice 2: I could never... ** Sylvain: *** Choice 1 response: Right? Sometimes you gotta forget all the things you oughta do and focus on what you'd rather do. Hey, we should go get something to eat. My treat. *** Choice 2 response: Aw, come on, Professor. Let me buy you something to eat. Relax for a couple of hours at least ** Byleth: *** Choice 1: No, thank you. *** Choice 2: What are you after? ** Sylvain: *** Choice 1 response: Ah, fine. You're missing out though. *** Choice 2 response: What? I can't invite my professor to dinner without it being a scam? Heh! I...ah... OK, fine. You got me. ** Sylvain: I need to ask a favor, and I wanted a way to work up the courage to ask you. ** Byleth: *** Choice 1: Ask me what? *** Choice 2: Is this about a girl? ** Sylvain: *** Choice 2 response: No, for once it's not about a girl. ** Sylvain: There are thieves in my family's territory. I was wondering if you'd go with me to drive 'em off. You remember the thief leader you fought at Conand Tower, yeah? ** Byleth: *** Choice 1: Your brother? *** Choice 2: Miklan? ** Sylvain: *** Choice 1 response: Yes, Miklan. He was the oldest son of House Gautier. *** Choice 2 response: That's right. Although he's dead now... ** Sylvain: What's left of his band of thieves is causing trouble in Gautier territory. My father has asked me to come home and put down those murderous jerks. But he's asked for me to come alone-no knights, no backup of any sort. That's crazy, right? ** Byleth: *** Choice 1: Yes, that's crazy. *** Choice 2: Why just you? ** Sylvain: *** Choice 2 response: Because he thinks he'd lose face asking the church for help. I don't know. He could have asked another trusted house to send troops, but he only asked me. ** Sylvain: And the way my father is...he probably has some other motive that I'll never know. Maybe he just wants me to get some more experience in battle. Crazy way to suggest it though. Anyway, I'm not going alone, no matter what he asks. I'm going to ask some of the others in our class for help too. But none of us have your experience. If you'd come with us, I'd be grateful. ** Byleth: *** Choice 1: Of course. (Begin Paralogue battle) *** Choice 2: I can't right now. (Return to previous screen) ** Sylvain: *** Choice 1 response: Great! I'll talk to the others and see who's in. Thanks, Professor! *** Choice 2 response: OK. I understand. I did kind of just drop that question on you, huh? If you change your mind though, let me know. I'll be around for a bit. * "OK, we've got the thieves covered on both sides. Some of the thieves are still carrying what they stole, so we have a chance to get it back. Gotta be careful though. They'll run off faster than a nobleman's daughter if we just rush in. Target the strongholds to cut off their escape routes. My father's offering a reward for every thief and rogue we take out. The more you beat, the more you get. Just remember, you gotta take them down fast. They'll bolt as soon as they're hurt. Take the strongholds and we cut off their escape route." (mission start) * Vs. Thief Leaders ** Thief Leader: Hey, I know that face. You're the boss's little bro, right? ** Sylvain: I'm sorry to say it, but yeah, I'm his brother. And he's led you into a bad spot. Anyway, your boss is dead. So this is your chance to disband this little thief gang of yours. ** Thief Leader: Quiet, fool! You think I have any other choice but to be a thief? ** Sylvain: Well, it's probably on me for making such a stupid request. * "OK, that'll do it. This exit route is blocked off." (stronghold taken by Sylvain) * "Very good. Now, let's keep cool and take out the other strongholds." (first stronghold taken) * "That's one more stronghold taken and one more escape route blocked. There are still some strongholds left, Professor, which should we go for first?" (second stronghold taken) * "Another escape route blocked. We're nearly done! Take out those thieves, and capture that last stronghold." (third stronghold taken) * "Ugh, they're getting away! If only we'd taken the stronghold out in time." (thief escaped) * "Professor, are you letting them get away? Come on, we gotta block off their escape routes!" (half of thieves escaped) * "Damn. They all got away. These guys are pretty light on their feet, huh? Probably not much reward to look forward to now, but whatever we get, we can split up." (all thieves escaped) * "That's the last of them. Great work, everyone. Thieves everywhere... I can't believe this is what the world is coming to. At least we've restored the peace here, even if it's only just for a little while." (map cleared) * Post-mission cutscene ** Sylvain: Professor, thank you for your help. We drove off the thieves and got a reward from my father. Job well done, eh? Although, I don't know how I feel about this particular reward. I guess that's why my father tasked me with this mission. He wanted me to prove myself worthy of this Relic. This weapon, the Lance of Ruin... It killed my brother, and now it's mine. ** Byleth: Isn't that dangerous? ** Sylvain: Not remotely. I bear the Crest of Gautier. The same Crest my brother wished for his whole life but never came to possess. ** Byleth: You're still thinking about your brother, aren't you? ** Sylvain: I suppose I am... Miklan hated me from the moment he found out I had a Crest and he didn't. He was selfish and egotistical. I know it's not right to say bad things about the dead, but he earned it. Even now, I'm still cleaning up his messes. I have to wonder though... What if it was the other way around? If he had the Crest and I didn't... Would I be the one my father thought was worth forgetting? Or would my fate have been wholly unlike his? ** Byleth: Thinking like that won't get you anywhere. ** Sylvain: You're probably right, Professor. It's not like me, is it? I don't pray much...but I think I'm going to pray for those who lost their lives to the thieves tonight. And for all of us. I'm afraid there are more days like these coming our way. ** Byleth: Why do you say that? ** Sylvain: Faerghus has always been a cold place. Never very well-to-do. Until about 10 years ago, our region was a battlefield for the people of the Sreng Region to the north. And after the late king fell, the whole Kingdom became unstable. So it's no real surprise that more and more people are resorting to thievery just to survive. And there are those rumors of the current regent being too busy chasing the ladies to bother with governing. Don't worry, I get the irony. The whole damn Kingdom is in decline because of nonsense like that. I'm hoping once we get Dimitri on the throne everything will get better. Anyway, I'll leave it up to you to decide how you want to use our reward. Including the Lance of Ruin. I know I can trust you with it until you think I'm ready. And, Professor, if I could, I'd still like to buy you a meal sometime. ** Byleth: *** Choice 1: There's no need. *** Choice 2: You have another favor to ask? ** Sylvain: *** Choice 1 response: Or do you just really hate the idea of having dinner with me? Just kidding! I know you're busy. *** Choice 2 response: No, I'm just asking a friend to hang out, that's all. ** Sylvain: Again though, thank you for everything, Professor. I couldn't have done it alone. Field of Three * "If I emerge victorious in the lauded Battle of the Eagle and Lion, the ladies are sure to take notice. I'll have to go into hiding." Trust in the Professor * "Getting cozy, are we? Mind if I cut in?" White Clouds Chapter 8: The Flame in the Darkness Garreg Mach Monastery * "I wonder how Remire Village is faring. Hopefully we're not dealing with some new epidemic. It wouldn't be unheard of. Almost 20 years ago, a terrible plague blazed through Faerghus. It even hit the capital city, taking the queen consort's life...or so I heard. The whole Kingdom was in an uproar over that loss. The person who saved the Kingdom wasn't a doctor but a holy woman-the fair Lady Cornelia. After that, she was awarded the honor of being a mage in the service of the royal family. She sounds like an amazing woman, but... She must be pretty old by now. But hey, maybe she's aged like a fine wine." Village Tragedy * "Slow down, Annette. It won't do anyone any good if we panic and get injured ourselves." White Clouds Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow Garreg Mach Monastery * "Great work in Remire Village, Professor. Who would have ever guessed it was Tomas? Ah, but no. Now isn't the time to get lost in gloomy thoughts." * "The ball is almost here...and the White Heron Cup dance contest. So, Professor, who'll be representing our class?" (choosing class representative for the Cup) ** "Me? Uh, sure! Why not? I'll get out there, show off my moves, and drive ladies wild." (chosen) ** "I get it. No worries, really. I'd rather see a beautiful person dancing instead of some goof like me." (not chosen) * "Oh, Professor! I'm glad you're here. I need help figuring out this whole...dancing thing. Mind helping me?" (chosen as representative, asking for dance help) ** "Aw, don't be like that, Professor. You chose me... You should help me win." (refuse to help) ** "One and two and three and four... Got it! I'm pretty good at this." (dance lesson completed) ** "Heh heh heh! I knew I had it in me!" (White Heron Cup won) A Night of Promises :Garreg Mach Ball/Script The Goddess Tower * Sylvain: Evening, Professor. Lovely night, isn't it? Just look at those stars... I heard you were headed over to the Goddess Tower, and I got curious about who you might be meeting. But here you are all by yourself. This isn't a lover's tryst at all! Heh heh... * Byleth: Tryst? * Sylvain: Oh, yeah. The Goddess Tower is where lovers meet. Didn't anybody tell you? They say that if you exchange vows here, they always come true. It's a sacred place for lovers. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Why are you here alone? ** Choice 2: Where is your lover? * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: To tell the truth, I got curious about who you might be coming here to meet. I know this sounds weird, but . I'm relieved to find you here alone. ** Choice 2 response: Well, the person I'm interested in...is already here. * Sylvain: You're here alone. I'm here alone. I was thinking maybe... * Byleth: Wait. Me? * Sylvain: Well, of course! We're the only two people here, aren't we? I keep thinking about it, and it just makes sense. My Crest and yours... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That's too much, too soon. ** Choice 2: Marry you? I can't even trust you. * Sylvain: Heh, OK. True, true. You know, I've never regretted any of my past behavior...until you turned me down just now. I can't be who I've been my whole life. I gotta get it together and be a man you can trust. I know that sounds like another one of my games, but it's true. I'll prove it to you. Anyway, I'm going to head back to the ball. Since we're both here, would you accompany me? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I'll go back with you. ** Choice 2: I'm going to stay here for a while. * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Well then, my lady, I do hope you'll give me the honor of a dance. It will be good practice for our first dance at our wedding reception. Heh heh-I'm kidding! Anyway... Let's get going before you change your mind. ** Choice 2 response: It's chilly out tonight, so take care not to catch (a) cold. And if you do get cold, you know where to find me. Sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess... OK. Well, I'm headed inside. (Note: in-game he literally says "catch cold", however this is presumably a grammar/spelling error) White Clouds Chapter 10: Where the Goddess Dwells Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: Dark expressions don't suit you, Professor. But I'm... Well, I'm glad to see you in the world again. It seems this month will be a quiet on around here. There aren't many knights around to liven things up. * Felix: Most of the knights are gone, seeking out the enemy. * Sylvain: Isn't that a bit much? I agree it's important, but is it a good idea to neglect the safety of the monastery? * Felix: What do you think, Professor? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: It would be a shame if we were invaded. ** Choice 2: You're worrying too much. * Felix: ** Choice 1 response: I agree. We can send some knights after our enemies, but so many? It makes the church seem reckless. The Sealed Forest * "Fighting Tomas... It will be difficult, that's for certain." White Clouds Chapter 11: Throne of Knowledge Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: I swear it's like you're an entirely different person. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I haven't changed on the inside. ** Choice 2: Isn't it weird? (raises support with Sylvain) * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Heh, I guess you're right. If I look hard, I can still tell it's you. ** Choice 2 response: It's not weird at all. It's... You're somehow even more beautiful than before. I'm joking! I'm joking! Don't get mad. Deep Underground * "If you keep saying things like that, something bad is bound to happen." The Holy Tomb * "Even the Flame Emperor is here. That can only mean..." Whispers of War * "I knew he'd been carrying the burden of that tragedy. I understand his thirst for revenge. His family and closest friends...all massacred right in front of him. But...it still doesn't add up. There must be more that we don't know." * "We knew this day would come, sooner or later." * "Settle yourself, Ingrid. We need to carefully consider our options." White Clouds Chapter 12: To War Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: Things must be pretty crazy in Faerghus about now. My father must be beside himself. I don't get it. Why did Edelgard make enemies with the nobles? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I have no idea. (raises support with Sylvain) ** Choice 2: For the sake of her ideals? * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Me either... Of course, even if we did get it, what do we do about it? ** Choice 2 response: Ideals she believes in so much she was willing to start a war over them? Those must be some lofty ideals, to say the least. * Sylvain: I hope this all gets sorted out quickly and safely. I'm worried about my father. To War * "Hm, I should have made a move on the Imperial princess before things got this far. It could have changed everything." White Clouds Chapter 12: Outset of a Power Struggle Encampment * "I've gone and done it now, huh? What would my old man say if he knew I'd sided with the Empire? His Highness must be angry. Dimitri gets super scary when he's like that. I wonder how I'm going to die... Ugh, my knees turn to jelly just thinking about it. No, I can't think that way. I promised to fight alongside you. I'm here until the end. Heh, listen to me. I'm terrified, but I feel so calm." Azure Moon Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn Hunting by Daybreak (Mission) * "The monastery has become a nest of thieves." * "Professor! Has it really been five years? You're as pretty as ever, and that's the only thing that matters." (talk with Sylvain during the battle) The Fallen Monastery ** "Well, it's not like all of the Kingdom's lords have sided with the Empire. There are plenty of houses, like mine and Felix's that remain stubbornly opposed." ** "She's right. In fact, why don't we all join forces and clean this place up a bit?" Azure Moon Chapter 14: The Delusional Prince Garreg Mach Monastery * "Hey, Professor. It's been a while. It's really good to see you again. Gorgeous as ever, might I add. An awful lot has happened in these past five years. There were so many times I wished you were around. I'm glad you're back. Your skills are worth more than a whole army." War Council: Guardian Moon * "It's a miracle we managed to repel the Imperial army with the few units and resources we do have." * "Just give it up already. Wasting time thinking about stuff like that will only dull your blade." Azure Moon/Verdant Wind Chapter 15: Valley of Torment Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: Ailell, the Valley of Torment. Aw, man... I really do not want to go there. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Pull yourself together. ** Choice 2: Why not? (raises support with Sylvain) * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Professor, have you ever been to Ailell? If you had, you'd know. * Sylvain: That place is crazy hot! For guys like me who grew up somewhere cold? Man... It's gonna be rough. Though, I guess that climate will keep our enemies at bay. Valley of Torment (Azure Moon ver.) * "Historically, there have been battles whose outcomes were determined in part by the climate. You can't argue that this heat isn't a factor." Azure Moon/Verdant Wind Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River Garreg Mach Monastery * "I had an encounter with Lord Gwendal... How many years ago was it? Back before the academy, I met this girl who I fell madly in love with...and her dad tried to kill me. I suppose he just tried to scare me, but I was sure I was gonna die. Oh yeah, her dad? Lord Gwendal. Crazy, right? I never thought I'd seriously be trying to kill the guy in battle. I kind of don't know how to make sense of it. Azure Moon Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Field of Destiny * "Why not march up to Her Majesty and remind her of that? Oh, that's right...because you want to live to see tomorrow." Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: Say we do manage to take down Edelgard here... What do you think His Highness will do next? As long as there's a plan, I won't complain. I just, you know, wanna know there is a plan. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Continue on to the Imperial capital? ** Choice 2: Head to the Kingdom capital first? ** Choice 3: I don't know... * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Yeah, I suppose that's the most likely plan since we're traveling with the church and everything. ** Choice 2 response: Heh, well, I'd be happy if that were the case, but I don't figure that'll actually happen. All this isn't just gonna magically end the moment we kill Edelgard. It's gone too far. ** Choice 3 response: Heh, well, if even you can't say, I guess it's not surprising the rest of us don't know either. * Sylvain: I suppose we should focus on the battle right in front of us instead of what happens later. Azure Moon Chapter 18: The King's Triumphant Return Garreg Mach Monastery * "I don't feel like I can just forget all the awful stuff he's done... But if His Highness is owning up to his past, and trying to move forward... I figure I can give him that chance. We've been friends since we were kids. I'm gonna be there for him all the way to the end." Azure Moon Chapter 19: The Golden Deer's Plea Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: Derdriu, the Aquatic Capital... I've heard it's a magnificent city, you know. If we're going, I wish it wasn't to wage war. It'd be more fun to visit with a cute girl on my arm. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Maybe once the war is over... (raises support with Sylvain) ** Choice 2: Forget it. * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Yeah? Maybe you and me? That'd be a good reason to survive the war. Heh heh... ** Choice 2 response: Aw, come on. Let a guy dream. Resolve * Sylvain: Wait! I remember now! She was that girl, wasn't she? The one you gave a dagger to! Heh, so your little girlfriend was Edelgard." * Dimitri: Sylvain. If you have any more foolish things to say, please hold them for later. * Sylvain: I do have a few more up my sleeve, but they can wait. Go on, Your Highness. This is important for us to hear. Azure Moon Chapter 20: The Impregnable Fortress The Impregnable Fortress * "In other words, if we take this fort, then our blades will be at the emperor's throat in no time." Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: Ya know, Professor, laying siege to a keep is like asking a girl out on a date. First, you get past her defenses...then you make your move. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That's not the best analogy. ** Choice 2: You might be right (raises support with Sylvain) * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I'm a seasoned veteran at this kind of thing. Girls, I mean. I've never actually, you know, captured any keeps... ** Choice 2 response: See? You get it. Our fearless leader on the other hand... He's never been good with the ladies. * Sylvain: Anyway, I figure you go after the main gate. You take that out and I'm sure we can win. Of course, you're making the tactical calls. I'm happier to follow than to lead. War Council: Blue Sea Moon * "Whaddaya know... My old man is really pulling his weight. Did he seem well? Azure Moon Chapter 21: Our Chosen Paths Garreg Mach Monastery * "I've been thinking about how we've got our own ideas about justice...and so does the Empire. And what's coming, it's not just a battle between us and them. It's our ideals that are fighting. Whoever wins say they were right and the other side was wrong. And I get it. That's how it goes... But nobody's willing to talk or compromise, so we'll fight to the death to prove the other guy's wrong. It won't be an easy battle, but let's make sure we come back alive. Right, Professor?" The Imperial Palace * "Heh heh heh, is this what a do-or-die situation looks like? You had best give it your all too, General. Azure Moon Chapter 22: Oath of the Dagger Oil and Water * "Well, if I were to die now, I'd have a lot to explain to my brother." Crimson Flower Chapter 13: Beyond Escape Garreg Mach Monastery * "Hey, Professor. It's been a really long time, hasn't it? The last five years have been full of heartbreak-not from girls...but friends and family becoming enemies. One of the things that kept me going was the hope you'd return, and now here you are. A lot has changed, but you're back, and it's the first time I can remember being happy in a while." Crimson Flower Chapter 14: Master Tactician Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: Derdriu, the Aquatic Capital... I've heard it's a magnificent city, you know. If we're going, I wish it wasn't to wage war. It'd be more fun to visit with a cute girl on my arm. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Maybe once the war is over... (raises support with Sylvain) ** Choice 2: Forget it. * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Yeah? Maybe you and me? That'd be a good reason to survive the war. Heh heh... ** Choice 2 response: Aw, come on. Let a guy dream. Crimson Flower Chapter 15: Tempest of Swords and Shields Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: First Leicester and next Faerghus? Ah, that'll be really tough. Look, Professor... Fighting Faerghus? Isn't there some way we can come to an understanding? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Maybe there is. (raises support with Sylvain) ** Choice 2: No. * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Yeah, but Edelgard and her idiot sidekick haven't shown much desire to compromise, have they? ** Choice 2 response: Harsh...but true. I don't see how we can avoid what's coming. * Sylvain: Truthfully, I hate the idea of planning to kill people I used to be so close with. I guess everybody feels that way though. Crimson Flower Chapter 16: Lady of Deceit Vs Ingrid * Ingrid: Sylvain. This isn't funny. What are you doing? * Sylvain: I'm sorry, Ingrid. I belive in what the professor is trying to do more than I do in my own country. * Ingrid: Perhaps my blade will cut away the scales from your eyes! Crimson Flower Chapter 17: Field of Revenge Combat at Tailtean Plains (Mission) Battle Quote * So what are you waiting for? Let's finish this today. Vs Male Byleth * Sylvain: Professor! Has it really been five years? We ought to raise a glass to the occasion. Celebrate your return. Nah, I'd rather commemorate it with your death. Vs Female Byleth * Sylvain: Professor, there's something I should admit. I've got some regrets about how our lives have gone. I should have made a proper attempt to woo you before now. Instead, I have to kill you. Vs. Felix * Sylvain: Hey, Felix? Remember when we were kids and we made a promise about dying together? * Felix: I remember. * Sylvain: Well, seems we're about to kill each other. * Felix: Sorry, Sylvain. You'll die first. Vs. Ingrid * Sylvain: Stand down, Ingrid. I know you don't want to die here. * Ingrid: I will not. I'll never ally myself with the likes of you. * Sylvain: Stubborn as ever. I always did like that about you. * Ingrid: And you never cease to amaze me with your false flattery. Don't waste your breath. Death Quote * I was such a fool. Verdant Wind Chapter 14: The Alliance Leader's Ambitions Garreg Mach Monastery * "I'm the heir of House Gautier, and I'm fighting alongside a bunch of Alliance people? I can just imagine my father's face contorted in anger and the delightful words he must have used to describe me. I don't know how staying and fighting for Faerghus would have helped. Sorry, Professor. I don't regret my decisions. I'm just thinking out loud. And I'm hoping I haven't made a big mistake." Verdant Wind Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: The time's come to fight the Empire, huh? Wow, it's shaping up to be quite the battle. And I've got no problem with that, but that mystery army really worries me. There's no indication if they're friend or foe... Who do you think they are, Professor? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Remnants of the old Kingdom? ** Choice 2: Dimitri himself? * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: I suppose it's possible. After all, His Highness is supposedly dead. ** Choice 2 response: Heh, not unless he rose from the grave to secure revenge. That would mean... Actually, I have no idea what that would mean. * Sylvain: Well, whoever they are, I hope we can avoid fighting them. Verdant Wind Chapter 18: The Golden Scheme Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: Ya know, Professor, laying siege to a keep is like asking a girl out on a date. First, you get past her defenses...then you make your move. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That's not the best analogy. ** Choice 2: You might be right (raises support with Sylvain) * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I'm a seasoned veteran at this kind of thing. Girls, I mean. I've never actually, you know, captured any keeps... ** Choice 2 response: Ha! I knew you'd get it, Professor. * Sylvain: Anyway, you know more about tactics than me, so I don't know why I'm offering you advice. Verdant Wind Chapter 19: The Chaos of War Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: So, Enbarr, the capital of the Empire. It's finally time. I never thought I'd live this long. It's like any battle, really-stay calm, stay focused. Don't give in to the enemy or your own fear. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: You seem more serious than usual. ** Choice 2: We'll get through this together. (raises support with Sylvain) * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Hey, I'm always serious! When I'm chasing girls or preparing for battle, always serious. That's me... * Sylvain: Striking down the Empire is my offering to His Highness. Heh, I left the Kingdom... What am I saying? Verdant Wind Chapter 21: The City Without Light Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: This war might be over but not war in general. Human beings thrive on conflict. We can't get enough of it. I don't know when, but you know someday another war will begin. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Even so... (raises support with Sylvain) ** Choice 2: You're probably right about that. * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Heh heh... That's the way it is, right? ** Choice 2 response: Yeah, but the fight is still worth it. * Sylvain: War may always come back but so will peace. And peace is what we fight for. Verdant Wind Chapter 22: Fódlan's New Dawn Garreg Mach Monastery * Sylvain: Just when we think we're in the clear, the legendary Fell King resurrects. Who'd have thought it? Can you handle this getting any weirder? I don't know if I can. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I can sympathize with you. (raises support with Sylvain) ** Choice 2: No complaining. * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: I don't know how much of this Nemesis guy is a legend and how much is true, but I know this... ** Choice 2 response: I want to-I'm going to survive. I've spent this whole war afraid I'd die. Not anymore. I'm going to live. * Sylvain: I mean, I'll still fight like I want to die because that's worked so far, and why change at this late date, right? And if I'm right and I don't die, would you go have dinner with me sometime? Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "It's hard to sneak out when the professor is watching." Cooking * "Cooking... Cooking... Heh. Well, it'll all work out somehow...maybe. If you just follow the recipe, most things will come out fine. I think." (war phase) Counselor * "I'm hesitant to invite a girl to my room in the middle of the night with You Know Who living right next door. I'm terrified of the scolding I'll get the next day." ** Good answer: Maybe I'll rethink the room assignments. * “I wonder if I’ll ever find a partner who understands that I don’t mean any harm when I flirt with others. Does someone like that really exist?” ** Good answer: You’re bound to meet someone open-minded someday. * "All we do is battle. The fighting never stops, and it's turning everyone's disposition dour. Even the ladies! We should throw a banquet to lift everyone's spirit." (war phase) ** Good answer: Good idea. I'll see what I can do. * "I'm weary from this ceaseless fighting. I wonder if I'll ever meet a kind, beautiful young lady who can cure my hardened heart." (war phase) ** Good answer: You will one day. I'm sure of it. Dining Hall * "I realized it after I got to the monastery - nobody in Faerghus knows how to cook." * "Yeah, you just get it, Professor! This is my favorite!" (Favorite dish) * "Yeah, it isn't always the best, but that's OK. Let's try to enjoy whatever we eat." (Disliked dish) With Dimitri Support Level * Sylvain: You know what, Professor? His Highness here is the most stubborn guy I know. * Dimitri: Now, Sylvain, why not go ahead and eat? If you do not, I may help myself to it. Support Level * Sylvain: By the way, how delicious are the monastery meals, right? We sure don't eat like this back in the Kingdom. * Dimitri: I agree. If we could only grow more food on out poor soil, and in the severe winter of the north... (favorite dish, both) With Ingrid Unknown support level * Sylvain: Professor, keep an eye on Ingrid. She'll swipe all the good bits for herself. * Ingrid: I would do no such thing! Sure, I like eating, but not to the point of thievery! Unknown support level * Sylvain: It's weirdly soothing watching you just shovel it right in there. What's with the appetite today? * Ingrid: None of your business. I can't help it, OK? Everyone gets hungry after exercise! (favorite dish, Ingrid) With Ingrid (war phase) * Ingrid: After the fighting's done, we should all go on a gourmet's journey around the world. What say you? * Sylvain: That sounds like fun. What do you think, Professor? Up for a culinary adventure? (favorite dish, both) Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "What's up, Professor? You need something from me? Hey, I've got a girl waiting. Well, two. They don't know about each - I mean, can we talk later?" Requirements Met * "Hey, Professor. Pretty great timing. I want to ask you something. I'd like to be in your class, if that's possible. I've been thinking maybe I oughta get serious about studying." ** Invite to join your house: "Wow, very decisive. I like it. I'll be there on time and in the front row and everything. You'll never have a better student." ** Decline to invite: "Oh, OK... Well, whatever. I'll just try to be more focused and get stuff done in my current class. And, hey, if an opportunity comes up, I'd like to know." Gifts * "No. I really can't..." (Disliked gift) * "Thanks so much." (Liked gift) * "Oh! I can really have this?" (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "Oh! That's mine... Thanks, Professor. You really saved the day." * "Um, sorry, but this isn't mine." Tea Party * "Hey, I couldn't turn down your invitation." (greeting) * "Hey, hey. Sorry for the wait, Professor." (greeting, war phase) * "You've got excellent taste, Professor. This is great tea." (favorite tea, Seiros/Bergamot) * "This tea must have been expensive. I'm sorry if I made you go out of your way." (Leicester Cortania/Hresvelg Blend used) * Conversation choices: ** Good topics: *** A dinner invitation... *** A place you'd like to visit... *** Books you've read recently... *** Capable comrades... *** Classes you might enjoy... *** Close calls... *** Cooking mishaps... *** Cute monks... *** Dating escapades... *** Dining partners... *** Evaluating allies... *** Exploring the monastery... *** Fashion... *** Favorite sweets... *** First crushes... *** Food in the dining hall... *** Gifts you'd like to receive... *** Guessing someone's age... *** Heart-racing memories... *** Hopes for your future... *** I heard some gossip... *** I'm counting on you... *** Likable allies... *** Monastery mysteries... *** Our first meeting... *** Overcoming weaknesses... *** Past laughs... *** Perfect recipes... *** Plans for the future... *** Potential training partners... *** Relaxing at the sauna... *** Reliable allies... *** School days... *** School uniforms... *** Sharable snacks... *** Strange fish in the pond... *** Tell me about yourself... *** Thanks for everything. *** The courtyard couple... *** The ideal relationship... *** The library's collection... *** The opera... *** The view from the bridge... *** Things that bother you... *** Things you find romantic... *** Working together... *** You seem different... *** You seem well... *** You're doing great work... ** Bad topics: *** A new gambit... *** Dreamy knights... *** Gardening mishaps... *** Mighty weapons... *** Someone you look up to... *** Your ambitions... Introducing Own Topic * "Somebody gave me some candy earlier. I should have brought some with me." * "Sometimes, I'm surprised how warm the monastery is. I wish my parent's home was like this." * "Everyone has their own reason to fight. At least I'm honest about mine." * "Opera, art, literature, I love 'em. They always give you something to talk about." * "I was thinking I should do some proper training sometime. Care to join me, Professor?" Observe * "Are you waiting for me to say something? 'Cause I got nothing." * "Is something wrong with my face? A bruise on my cheek? Heh... Nah, Professor. Everything's fine." * "In a time like this, not a lot of people can keep their hands clean." * "Professor, you are... Is it rude to say you're a mysterious person? Because you are...mysterious" Voice lines * "What a wonderful aroma." * "Ah, delicious." * "Are you kidding me?" * "What do you say?" * "Huh?" * "Professor?" * "Wow." * "Hm?" * "Professor!" * "What?!" * "Really?" * "I see, I see..." * "Yeah." * "Hm..." Post-Timeskip Introducing Own Topic * "I feel like you can see right through me." * "You are really curious, aren't you? Eh, I'm glad you're like that." * "I'm in a bit of trouble with a girl right now. Although, I can't think of a time when that hasn't been the case." * "You're always really stoic." Observe * "Professor, you are... Is it rude to say you're a mysterious person? Because you are...mysterious." * "In a time like this, not a lot of people can keep their hands clean." End * "Thanks for the treat, Professor. I'd like to do this again sometime." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "What, I failed? How? ** Console: "OK. You can stop it." ** Critique: "I'll have to do better next time." * Great: "Hey, that was useful." * Great: "Wow, I seem to be on a roll." * Perfect: "I thought this was a test..." ** Praise: "All right, that's enough praise." Goal Change * "You know, jousting is a popular sport in Faerghus. The ladies love a guy who can joust. Speaking of... Let's polish up my riding and lance skills." (cavalry class goal request) * "The best way to impress people is to save them by diving into harm's way. That's what a Great Knight does, yeah? So let's focus on my axe and heavy armor skills." (Great Knight goal request) * "" (A Change of Pace goal request) Questions * "Let me ask you something..." * Potential Questions: ** Sylvain: I've been trying to win the heart of this girl, but none of the fancy gifts or sweet things I tell her have worked. Do you know any secret dating tricks I can use to win her heart?" ** Byleth: *** Choice 1: Stay away for a while so she starts to miss you. (good answer) *** Choice 2: Try having deeper conversation with her. *** Choice 3: Clean up your act. * "I see. That might work!" (good answer given) Group Tasks Stable Duty * "It'll be fun!" * "All right! This is gonna be fun!" ** "How do you like that?" (perfect result) With Dimitri * Sylvain: So, Your Highness, you're gonna keep the scolding to a minimum, yeah? * Dimitri: Why are you assuming you will be scolded? All you need to do is take things seriously. * Sylvain: Yeah, OK. ** Perfect Result *** Dimitri: Professor, the work is now complete. Sylvain did his job as well. *** Sylvain: Was getting yelled at my job? Because, yeah, I did that. ** Good Result *** Sylvain: Professor... It's... It's finally over... *** Dimitri: You are quick to tire out, Sylvain. You should consider building your stamina. With Ingrid * Sylvain: Hey, Ingrid, this kind of work is definitely your thing and I've got some urgent business, so... * Ingrid: I can't finish this all alone. Try to be helpful sometimes, Sylvain. * Sylvain: Are you that helpless? ** Sylvain: Heh... How's that, Professor? If ya ask me, I think we did pretty well. ** Ingrid: Yes, Sylvain put his back into it for once. Next thing we know, pigs will be taking into the air. (perfect result) Weeding * "This should be easy." ** "We got through that without trouble." (good result) With Dimitri * Dimitri: Hey, Sylvain. I would like your help for today's work. * Sylvain: Heh, so you've finally learned you can't do everything yourself? * Dimitri: You have helped me to learn several things. I count on you, Sylvain. ** Good Result *** Dimitri: The result was fine... Though I thought we could have aimed even higher. *** Sylvain: Agreed. Let's come up with a better plan next time. Clearing Rubble * "All right! This is gonna be fun!" Sky Watch * "I guess we'll do our best." * "All right! This is gonna be fun!" * "Let's be quick about this." ** "How do you like that?" (perfect result) With Ingrid * Sylvain: Ugh, I'm with Ingrid? I'm not gonna get away with anything. * Ingrid: Stop messing around and get moving. You don't work, you don't eat. * Sylvain: Fine, fine. Let's do this! ** Ingrid: Ah, seems we've finally finished. ** Sylvain: That's it! I'm done! No more work for me, especially not with her...not in a million years. (good result) ** Sylvain: Hey, we did pretty well. All because I really went for it, of course. ** Ingrid: You're a glib one, aren't you, Sylvain? I did the bulk of the work here, you know... (perfect result) Certification Exams * "Huh. OK. No big deal, really." (passed) * "Aw, c'mon! I missed one, didn't I?" (failed) Post-Timeskip * "Huh. OK. No big deal, really." (passed) * "Aw, c'mon! I missed one, didn't I?" (failed) Level Up * "Whoops. Oh well." (2 stats up) * "This is what a real man looks like." (4 stats up) * "Guess I've gotten better." (3 or 5 stats up) * "I like how this feels." (3 or 5 stats up) Post-Timeskip * "Old habits die hard." (2 stats up) * "I sense an improvement." (3 or 4 stats up) * "That took too much effort (3 or 5 stats up) * "Need to pull my weight." (6 stats up) Skill Level Up New Skill * "I'm really getting the hang of this." * "It's all becoming clearer." *"Got it. Good to go." Post-Timeskip * "I'm really getting it...I think." * "Still a long way to go." * "I see how this works." Budding Talent * "I didn't know I could do that." Skill Mastered * "I'm pretty much perfect." Post-Timeskip *"I need to put this to use." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"I'm pretty much perfect." Post-Timeskip *"I need to put this in use." Reclassing * "Let's see what I can do with this." * "Well? How do I look?" * "Strange, but... I like it." Post-Timeskip * Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'm on it!" (Full health) * "Careful, please! (Medium Health) * "Got too cocky." (Low Health) Post-Timeskip * "What's the plan?" (Full Health) * "Just... be careful." (Medium Health) * "I will not die here." (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "So obvious!" *"That didn't do anything." Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack * "Don't underestimate me!" *"Gonna need you to move!" *"Open wide!" *"Take this!" *"Move aside!" (facing enemy student) *"Deal with this!" (facing enemy student) *"This is sure to impress!" (facing enemy student) *"See how you like this!" (facing enemy student) Post-Timeskip *"Gonna need you to move!" *"This'll do it!" *"Let's finish this!" *"Whatever it takes!" *"Move aside!" (facing enemy student) *"Let's end this!" (facing enemy student) *"I'll do what needs to be done!" (facing enemy student) Gambit Boost * "Gotcha." * "I'll help." Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy * "What's next?" * "Just give up!" *"You're outta luck." *"That went as expected." *"I won. Naturally." *"Begone." Post-Timeskip *"All for our future." *"I was just stronger." *"Don't bother haunting me." *"Burn until we meet again." Ally Defeats Enemy * "Not bad at all." Post-Timeskip * "Knew you could do it." * "Not bad, not bad at all." Ally Heals/Rallies *"You're a big help." *"I owe ya one." Post-Timeskip * "Thank you." *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts